Curse of the Avenger
by Little Bookwyrm
Summary: <html><head></head>AU.A new student has come to Namimori and she is anything but normal. In the meantime, someone is going around killing the Vendice and it's Tsuna and his Familigia's duty to find out who it is, but can they survive the journey? T for safety. Please R&R!</html>
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Attack

The attack on the Vendicare Prison was both sudden and effective. No one had seen it coming, and while it had lasted for only a few minutes, the results were beyond devastating. In the main hallway, lying like littered trash, were the several bodies of the Vendicare guards.

Some of the bodies had massive holes in their chests, others in their heads, or rather, what was left of them. The only similarity between them was that their bodies had been scorched by a very powerful flame and, as a result, the smell of burnt flesh reeked through the cold, damp and foreboding corridors.

It was all quiet now; well, almost quiet.

Currently walking down a hall, the sound of footwear echoing against the stone floor and walls, was a girl. She was a strange one, with stark-white hair that was pulled back in two, low ponytails and, by the several times that they were wrapped around the slim neck, it was very long with the ends hanging on the girl's front.

On her head, shrouding most of her face, was a wide-brimmed, red fedora with a matching trench coat over a black shirt and pants. Black, laced and leather high heel boots sat on her feet, _click clacking _with every step she took and black, leather gloves covered her hands.

"What a dreary place," the girl muttered as she turned a corner, only to be met by yet _another_ trio of the Vendice.

"Just how many of you guys are there?" the girl asked with annoyance. She casually snapped her fingers and the guards were instantly engulfed in a large, black flame.

Their bodies withered in mocking agony before slumping to the marble floor into a pile of charred remains.

"This is really getting old," the girl muttered as she stepped over the ash piles.

Several minutes, and encountering guards, later, the girl found her target.

"So this is the 'guest quarters'?" the girl mused sarcastically, tilting her head slightly to read the sign written in Italian.

She laughed. "'No unauthorized entry'? What a joke!" She lifted her right hand and pointed at the thick, metal doors, a small black flame igniting on the tip of her finger.

"Knock knock."

_Boom!_

The force of the following explosion threw the doors off their hinges and a good few feet away from their original position before landing on the floor with a _thump_.

Smirking beneath the fedora, the girl walked up on the fallen, and somewhat mangled doors, and casually observed her surroundings.

The room was quiet, mostly since the so-called "guests" were being kept in large cylinder tubes full of water, bound with straps and chains with oxygen masks strapped to their faces. Most, if not all, clearly were aware of the explosion as they were twitching uneasily in their binds.

"I guess you will do," the girl smirked, lifting the brim of her hat with a hand, showing a pair of red eyes that shined like high-quality rubies.

"You'll do just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the start of this story. I hope it was good, good enough that you'll read and review since I like everyone's opinions. Also check out my other works and tell me what you think.<strong>

**By the way, about the girl's appearance; in case you were wondering, I sort of based her appearance off of Carmen San Diego since I really thought that that appearance would suit this girl.**

**Until next time, please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Day, A New Student…And A Fight!

It was a normal day for Sawada Tsuna; well, almost normal.

The first thing that had happened out the ordinary was that, for once, Tsuna wasn't painfully subjected to Reborn's form of waking as he had woken up on his own. Another was that Tsuna managed to eat his breakfast without any interruption from anyone, especially Lambo with his morning announcement and teasing of I-Pin.

The third and final thing was that, instead of his friends waiting for him, Tsuna now found himself outside his house _waiting_ for them. He had also had managed to get ready on time and now Tsuna was wondering if Reborn had managed to slip something in his drink that, for the pint-size hitman, would be an easy task.

"Oi, Jūdaime!" Gokudera's voice called from down the street where Tsuna could see the white-haired Storm Guardian running toward him.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna greeted his friend, his face in a calm smile.

"Something the matter, Jūdaime?" The Storm Guardian asked, leaning in slightly to get a good look at Tsuna. "You seem out of it, not to mention you are up early."

"Nothing is wrong," Tsuna said with an assuring tone. "Let's get going before Reborn comes."

Gokudera nodded and the two set off, unaware that a certain hitman was watching them from the window of Tsuna's room.

Reborn, as he watched the two youths depart, had also been surprised by this unexpected sequence of events—he didn't get to use his method of wakening today—and, from what experience had told him, it could not be good.

"Guess I'll have to keep an extra eye today," he said to no one in particular as he turned his attention to the horizon.

Something was going to happen and whether it was for good or evil, he really could not tell.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Tsuna, Gokudera," Yamamoto's voice greeted the two friends the moment they left Tsuna's street.<p>

"Ohayo Yamamoto," Tsuna greeted his Rain Guardian who, like every morning, was on his way to basketball practice.

"What do you want, Baseball geek?" Gokudera grunted.

"Just came to see why you two are up early today," Yamamoto said with his usual carefree grin. "Did you get a lot of sleep last night or something?"

"I guess," Tsuna said with a shrug, which earned him a hearty slap on the back by Yamamoto.

"That's good for you, Tsuna," Yamamoto said with a laugh, which earned him a glare from Gokudera, not that the baseball player noticed. "I'll join ya till we get to school, then it's off to practice."

A while later, the three boys encountered Kyoko and Hana, who was surprised that Dame-Tsuna had managed to get up early, and the two girls joined in on the walk to school.

"Are you ready for the test today, Tsuna?" Kyoko asked when their school was in sight.

Tsuna deadpanned; truth be told, he really wasn't sure if he was ready, since the teacher had only announced it the day before. Really, what did his teacher have against him?

"You'll do fine, Jūdaime," Gokudera said, confident as always with his Boss's abilities.

Like always, Tsuna couldn't help but offer a smile of thanks before turning his attention to the gates of the school.

The sight there caused Tsuna to stop suddenly, resulting in the others as well.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Does anyone know her?" Tsuna asked, point a finger at the lone figure standing at the gate.

Now, the person wasn't the only one, as several other students were walking through the gate, but the fact that she wasn't moving at all to enter was what made her stand out. She was oddly dressed in the boy's uniform and had very red hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail that fell behind a scarf that was the same color as her hair and wrapped several times around her neck.

"I've never seen her before," Kyoko said simply. "Maybe she's new?"

"You got that right," Hana scoffed. "Look at that hair; there's no way that can be real."

"Perhaps she's a foreigner?" Kyoko suggested.

"Perhaps," Hana mumbled, though not very convinced.

"You think she's a yankii then?" Yamamoto asked. "She doesn't look like one."

"Looks can be deceiving, Baseball geek," Gokudera mumbled, his eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Why is she wearing the boy's uniform, though, and a scarf? It isn't that cold," Kyoko said then, which had everyone else tense up.

A girl in a boy's uniform with a scarf; Hibari was going to have a field day if he found out.

Someone should warn the girl of the danger she was in.

"Run to the EXTREME!" a familiar voice bellowed behind the group, who managed to separate to allow one-training-and-boxing-fanatic through.

"Nii-san!" Kyoko exclaimed as her white-haired brother passed.

"Running is the best to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed happily and was currently, and unknowingly, heading straight for the unnamed girl.

"You idiot Turf-top!" Gokudera screamed. "Watch where you're running!"

_Bam!_

In an unceremonious fashion, the mystery girl landed on her seat with her bag next to her, the flap open and the contents spilled on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked in worry, running up to the fallen girl with the others following.

"Sheesh," the girl said, shaking her head as if to clear it. "I've heard of people able to throw doors off their hinges, but that was intense. Completely caught me off guard too."

"Sorry to the extreme," Ryohei said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, don't worry about it," the girl said, standing up with Kyoko's help and brushing the dirt off her leg wear. She then picked up her fallen bag, brushed the dirt of it, and proceeded to pick up the fallen books.

"Here, let me help," Tsuna said, kneeling down to pick up a book that was strangely thick to be a middle school text book.

"Tenth," Gokudera hissed, thinking that his boss didn't need to help.

"Ah, thanks," the girl said as she took the book and inspected. "Good thing they're already beaten up, so Dad won't mind a few more dings."

"What kind of books are these," Hana asked, having picked up one herself. "_Principles of Molecular Studies_? Who reads this stuff?"

The girl shrugged. "It's just some light reading I do," she said.

Everyone stared.

"You must be really smart then," Kyoko said excitedly.

The girl put a hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, I don't know about that," she said. "I could never be compared to Einstein or Newton, and I'm sure that there are a lot smarter people than me."

_So modest,_ was Tsuna's thought.

"Oh," the girl said, her face in an image of realization. "I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? I'm Veronica Breens; I just moved here from America."

_That explains the hair,_ was everyone's thoughts.

Now that they were closer, it was clear to see the pair of vibrant green eyes that Veronica had. They could also see the scarf wasn't really a scarf at all.

"You have really long hair, Veronica-chan," Kyoko said in awe.

"Thanks," Veronica said, fingering the mass that rested around her shoulders. "I got it from my Mom."

"You better hope that Hibari doesn't punish people on the length of their hair," Hana mumbled.

"Hi-ba-ri?" Veronica said, slowly pronouncing the name. "Who's that?"

"The chairman of the Disciplinary Committee," Gokudera said with disgust, "and not someone you want to make mad."

"Is that so?" Veronica said, her face showing slight curiosity. "By the way, you guys haven't told me your names."

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko," Kyoko said. "You've already met my brother."

"Ryohei," the white haired teen said with a grin. "You should join the boxing club. It's EXTREME!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Veronica said with a smile.

"Kurokawa Hana," Hana said.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto said, "but you can call me Yamamoto. Everyone does."

"Gokudera," said the Sun Guardian, "and this is Juudaime."

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said before holding his hand out to Veronica. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"It's good to meet you, Tsuna," Veronica said, taking the boy's hand. Neither could avoid the sense of an electric current passing through their hands, causing both to jump.

"Whoops, sorry," Veronica said as she shook her hand in the air with a laugh. "Guess I built up some static from the fall."

"It's alright," Tsuna hurriedly in hopes that Gokudera wouldn't think anything bad, though he couldn't shake the feeling that the shock was from more than just static.

"Jūdaime…" Gokudera said cautiously, appearing to reach in his jacket.

"Jūdaime?" Veronica looked at Tsuna in confusion. "Why is your nickname 'Tenth'?"

"Trust me," Tsuna said, "you don't want to know." No way was he going to pull someone he had just barely met into the Mafia world and silently prayed that Reborn wasn't about.

Veronica lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else on the subject. Maybe moving here wasn't going to be such about a bad idea after all.

Just then, the bell rang signaling that there was half an hour left till school began. With that, Tsuna and his friends made their way across the schoolyard with their new friend.

"By the way," Hana said. "Is there a reason why you're wearing the wrong uniform?"

"Yeah, well, two actually," Veronica said. "The first one is a promise I made to my Mom shortly after we moved here."

"And the other reason," the dark haired girl asked.

"Simple," the red head said with a wide grin. "I hate skirts!"

* * *

><p>"Alright class," the homeroom teacher said as he finished writing a name on the board. "This is Miss Veronica Breen joining our class and has recently moved from America. Everyone treat her kindly and help her adjust, alright?"<p>

"Hai!" came a chorus of voices.

"Isn't it great," Tsuna heard Kyoko say to Hana. "Veronica-chan's in our class."

"Yeah," Hana said sarcastically. "As if we didn't have enough foreign students, and why is it our class that she gets to join?"

_Why indeed?_ Tsuna thought.

While Tsuna thought this, the teacher was busy passing out the test that he had mentioned to the class the previous day.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, Miss Breen," the professor said as he handed Veronica one, "but I hope you understand that I have to treat all of my students the same."

_You sure don't,_ Gokudera thought with disgust at the several times that the teacher had gotten after Jūdaime.

"Oh, it's no problem," the red-haired girl said with a sweet smile.

Tsuna however, couldn't help but notice the slight competitive tone and the tinge of a smirk, as Veronica was welcoming this as a challenge.

Time seemed to have decided to move faster that day as classes started and ended and soon lunch arrived. Despite both Hana and Gokudera's protest, Kyoko had managed to invite the new student to join the group for lunch and now where sitting on the rooftop eating from their packed lunches.

Thankfully, Hibari wasn't there though Tsuna wondered how long it would last.

At the moment, Kyoko was talking to Veronica about her life in America and the two girls were clearly becoming good friends in such a short amount of time.

"Aren't you sad to have left?" Kyoko asked sympathetically.

"A little," Veronica said, taking a bite of sandwich, "but my friends promised that they'd come and visit during summer vacation."

"Really? Then you'll have to introduce them to us," Kyoko said happily.

"Sure thing," Veronica said with a smile.

"So, why'd you move here anyway?" Hana asked.

"Family mostly," Veronica said. "Mom's an only child, so there isn't anyone else to take care of her folks and can't simply stand putting them in an elderly home."

"But enough of me, I want to know what's it like in Namimori," Veronica added. "From the looks of things, this place looks pretty normal."

_If only you knew,_ Tsuna thought, again silently praying that his crazy tutor wasn't around.

"Don't worry," Kyoko said. "There's a lot that goes on here. In fact, the Cultural Festival is coming up."

"Then I'll be sure to attend," Veronica said with a smile. She then happened to glance at Tsuna's right hand.

"That's a pretty ring, Tsuna," she said, startling the young Vongola. "Is it a class ring?"

"Um, it-it belonged to my Dad," Tsuna quickly said in hopes to stop Gokudera from spouting off on how she should respect him.

"Really?" Veronica inspected the ring from where she sat. "Vongola? Clam? Is that a Fraternity of some kind? I didn't know there was stuff like that in Japan?"

"Uh, yeah," Tsuna said nervously. "It was a group my Dad joined in college." It wasn't exactly true, nor was it false at the same time, but Veronica didn't need to know that.

Veronica raised an eyebrow, as if easily seeing through the lie, but didn't say anything else on it; the poor boy looked like he was about to die.

"What are you doing here, Herbivores?" a cold voice said then.

Okay, scratch that; now Tsuna looked like he was about to die and a bit more.

"HIIIEEE! Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in panic; what was the time?

_Hibari?_ Veronica thought as she shifted her eyes to the origin of the voice. _The guy that they mentioned earlier?_

With his shaggy, black hair and cold eyes would have had the toughest of men going week in the legs, Veronica could easily see that this guy meant business. Not to mention that he clearly had a 'holier than thou' complex, or was it a carnivorous one?

"Yo, Hibari," Yamamoto called out to the Prefect. "You come to join us for lunch?"

"Shut it, Baseball nut!" Gokudera hissed.

Hibari ignored the two teens and instead focused on the new student, and Tsuna could feel his blood run cold.

_Here it comes…_

"Failure to wear the correct uniform is unacceptable, Herbivore," the Prefect said coldly.

Veronica struggled to resist raising an eyebrow; Herbivore? Great, another one and this time it was male! She wondered what her 'carnivore' friend back in America would think if Veronica told her that the male counterpart had been found.

"I spoke with the school officials already," she replied calmly, taking another bite of food, "and they said that it was no problem."

_Especially after meeting my Mom,_ she didn't add.

While there was mixed expressions, especially Tsuna's death look, to her reply, it was clear that Hibari wasn't amused. The Prefect wasted no time in bringing out his pair of tonfa and the other members instinctively shifted away a little.

"Do you want to get bitten to death, Herbivore?" Hibari asked coldly.

Veronica took on a thoughtful expression. "Actually, I'd rather be rammed to death since that's what I usually deal with," she said with a sarcastic tone and almost burst out laughing at Tsuna's whiter than white face.

Again, the Prefect wasn't amused.

"You'll be bitten to death for your arrogance, Herbivore," he said.

_I'd like to see you try,_ Veronica thought, though her eyes clearly spoke the message.

"Huh? W-Wait a minute..!" Tsuna began, but was unable to finish as Hibari charged at Veronica, who easily leapt from her sitting place to avoid the first swing.

"You okay, Jūdaime?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna had become momentarily paralyzed from having a tonfa swing so close.

"Y-yeah," Tsuna said weakly before turning his attention to where Veronica was busily avoiding the tonfas. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"It's her fault for going and picking a fight," Hana said, and for once, Gokudera silently agreed with her.

"I think their having fun," Yamamoto said.

"How can you say that, Baseball nut?" Gokudera shouted.

"Well, look," the Rain Guardian pointed at the moving form of Veronica as she dodged another swing.

"Veronica-chan is smiling."

Upon looking at the red-head's face, it was true to what Yamamoto said; Veronica _was_ smiling, and that only seemed to infuriate Hibari even more as he failed again and again to get a hit on the evasive Herbivore.

_And I thought I'd get out of practice_, Veronica thought with glee as she dodged the Prefect. It was a pity that she hadn't thought to bring her quarterstaff along; Veronica could sure use the practice now that she had found a suitable, if unwilling, sparring partner.

Subconsciously, Veronica's right hand reached into the right pocket on the jacket and something metallic came in contact with her fingers.

Her eyes widened slight, not that the Prefect noticed. _Now, how did that..?_ Veronica then smiled to herself.

Trust her Mom to always put personal defense first. Jumping out of the way of another swing, Veronica's hand wrapped around the object and pulled it out, pressing a button as she did, as Hibari struck out with both tonfas.

_Clang!_

The sound of metal meeting metal rang in Tsuna's ears and, opening his eyes for he closed them when Veronica hadn't moved that time, and gasped. In some sort of miracle, Veronica had managed to produce a six-foot long, metal staff and was using it to stop Hibari's attack.

"Finally, some counterattack," Gokudera mumbled.

"Weapons on school grounds are prohibited, Herbivore," Hibari said.

"Oh really," Veronica said sarcastically. "Look who's talking."

With a shove, Veronica forced Hibari backwards and, with staff in hand, Veronica brought it down at the Prefect. Hibari quickly moved to the side and the staff struck the roof with such force that everyone watching was surprised that it hadn't cracked the cement.

Holding the staff like a lance, Veronica thrust out at Hibari with such speed that all the black-haired Prefect could do was shift from one side to another to avoid being skewered.

"Amazing," Tsuna breathed. There were a few people that could even be a challenge to Hibari, and to think that Veronica was one was a big surprise; she sure didn't seem like one to enter a fight with a person, even a verbal one.

"Ha ha," Yamamoto laughed. "Hibari's defending now."

For once, Gokudera didn't say anything to the carefree Rain Guardian, instead training his eyes on the not-so innocent new student. He had thought that there had been something off, but this hadn't been what he expected.

Could she be an assassin? Gokudera immediately began worrying about Jūdaime's safety and wondered if he should this opportunity to blow up both the annoying Prefect and the possible assassin, but didn't come to a conclusion as there suddenly was a yelp of pain.

Hibari had managed to whack Veronica on a hand when it passed too close in a strike and, by the small trace of blood; he had clearly used the spikes. Unfortunately, he was unable to stop Veronica's retaliation by whacking him hard on the head, though there was no blood drawn in that.

"Oh boy," Hana mumbled. "Now she's done it."

"Ready to die, Herbivore?" Hibari asked coldly.

Veronica laughed. "Not really," she said with a sweet smile.

Hibari's eyes narrowed and readied himself to attack again when the sound of sirens erupted on the roof. Confused, everyone excluding the two fighters looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

Veronica, to everyone's surprise, reached in a pocket and pulled out a cell phone muttering, "Momma better have a reason for using the emergency line."

Flipping it open, Veronica held the receiver to her ear. "Momma?...Slow down, you're not making any sense."

Something was said then and Veronica's face immediately paled and pure fear shown in her green eyes.

"When?...How bad?...Where?...Okay, I'll be there soon," Veronica closed the phone with a _click_ and, pressing the button again, retracted the rod to its pen-sized form and stuffed both in her pockets.

"Sorry, Hibari," Veronica said with a small smirk. "I'd hate to have to run, but something came up."

"Not before you're bitten to death, Herbivore," Hibari said.

_Definitely the same,_ Veronica thought amused as the Prefect rushed at her.

"Veronica-chan!" Tsuna cried in panic.

What happened next surprised everyone.

With a jump that would rival an Olympic gymnast, Veronica leapt over Hibari—upsetting her hair in the process—and with an airborne summersault, landed momentarily in a crouch before taking off toward the door.

"Sorry about this," Veronica called over her shoulder, "as much as I'd like to continue on with this match, family comes before that. We'll have to pick up later. See ya!"

With that, the red-haired girl disappeared through the door, leaving stunned classmates and one infuriated Prefect.

"Ara," Yamamoto said out of the blue. "Veronica-chan didn't finish her lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, finished! Good thing too, with school around the corner, I won't have time to work on my fics for a while.<strong>

**Before you ask anything, this is **_**NOT**_** a HibariOC fanfic, at least for now. I've started working on Chapter 2, so I'll get that up as soon as possible.**

**Please let me know what you think. I really like reviews, so any opinion is welcomed, except for flames of course.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I've decided to place this story after the Shimon arc, with Mukuro being out of Vendice, since this actually works with what I have in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own KHR!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Of Canines and Singing Canaries<p>

"I'm telling you, that girl is an assassin!" Gokudera exclaimed for what to have been the fiftieth time as he, Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana walked down a street. Yamamoto had stayed after school in order to practice for an upcoming game—something that Gokudera was glad for—and Ryohei had a boxing club meeting for an hour or so. Chrome, who hadn't been at school due to a bad cold according to Kyoko was also absent.

"Come on, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said. "Just because she can jump like a gymnast doesn't make her a bad person."

"Then what about those books, Jūdaime?" he asked. "Who reads books like that?"

"You do," Hana growled, having become tired of the white-haired boy's ranting.

Gokudera shot her a fierce glare. "I do not," he mumbled angrily, "and more importantly, why is _he_ tagging along!"

Jabbing his thumb over his shoulder, Gokudera referred to the silent being that was Hibari that was currently a good few yards away from them as to avoid crowding. Kusakabe had also come along, mostly to make sure that Hibari didn't murder anyone, though the prefect was usually good when it came to his behavior at a student's home.

"I don't know," Hana snapped. "Maybe because _someone_ mentioned that we were dropping off the new kid's stuff!"

After lunch, Kyoko had informed the teacher that Veronica had left early due to a family problem. The teacher, strangely, didn't appear concerned and had asked Kyoko to deliver Veronica's homework and supplies.

As it turned out, Veronica's house wasn't too far from Tsuna's so the boy offered to come along and was currently carrying the school bag, or trying to with the amount of thick books packed inside. Naturally, Hana and Gokudera joined them and the Prefect joined sometime later after catching Gokudera complaining about doing a delivery and attempt to take the bag off of Tsuna's hands as, according to the Storm Guardian that Jūdaime shouldn't have to carry such a heavy bag, though ceased after Tsuna ensured his friend that he was alright.

"Please, you guys," Tsuna begged. "No arguing."

Gokudera shot Hana one last glare before looking ahead with a huff; he really didn't trust the new kid and didn't want Jūdaime anywhere near her if he could help it, since he still thought that this Veronica—if that was her real name—was an assassin from a rival family. Gokudera wondered if he should question Reborn about this, but shook it off. There was no way that he was going to ask for that guy's help, since that would mean that he was unable to protect the Tenth.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said then. "Where is Reborn-kun?"

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked when he suddenly realized it; Reborn hadn't made any sort of appearance all day, something unheard of for the hitman.

"I'm not sure," he admitted sheepishly. "He was at my house when I left this morning."

"Maybe he's sick?" Kyoko suggested.

"That guy sick?" Gokudera laughed. "Now way; not that guy!"

"Still…" Kyoko said before turning her attention to the names on the mailboxes. "Oh, this should be it."

The house looked like any other house on the block, except for that there was another name plate reading 'Breen' next to one that read 'Oshiro'. The gate appeared to be closed and there was clearly activity coming from inside the house.

"This is definitely the place," Hama grumbled. "Let's get this over and…"

"BAWOO!"

Just then and before anyone could react, two masses bounded out the once thought to be locked gate and plowed straight into Tsuna, knocking the poor boy onto his back.

"Jūdaime!" Gokudera exclaimed as the two shapes, now seen to be dogs, began to vigorously lick Tsuna's face.

"Haha…Someone…haha…Help me!" Tsuna screamed, though the licking was causing more laugh than panic.

"You're really pathetic, Dame-Tsuna," a childlike voice said then.

"Oh, Reborn-kun," Kyoko turned to where the fedora-wearing baby was sitting on the fence. "Have you been there long?"

"Just arrived," the Sun Arcobaleno said, his black eyes focusing on his student's feeble attempt to remove the canines from his person with Gokudera's help. And to think that he didn't have to unlock the gate this time.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna screeched. _He did this didn't he? So much for having a normal day without being tortured!_

One of the dogs, a white and apricot Akita, was struggling in its place with a much larger dog that had a long coat with brown and black patches against a white background. Having easily been pushed off to the nth time by his pack brother, the Akita began to search for a new target.

Soon, his brownish-gold eyes caught sight of a boy with black, shaggy hair with a small, yellow fluff sitting on one of his shoulders. The young Akita liked the energy he was receiving from the boy; it was very similar to his owner.

Kusakabe stiffened in fright as the Akita padded their way; he feared for the dog, not Hibari, and prayed that they wouldn't have to explain to the owner about their dog being dead. He watched as the canine stopped in front of the Prefect and stared right up at the boy's face with its opening in a smiling pant.

The Akita, with eyes locked with the steel-gray of the youth, sat down with its tail wagging slightly in a clear friendly greeting. It had clearly forgotten about the other youths who were trying in vain to remove its brother from the boy that was currently pinned beneath him.

Then, the oddest thing happened; Hibird took off from his place on Hibari's shoulder and landed on the snout of the canine. The Akita didn't move a muscle and stared at the bird, though the attempt gave the appearance that the dog was staring cross-eyed and it took great will power for Kusakabe not to laugh at the sight.

It was when Hibird started to sing that things became chaotic.

While the dog that was acting as the rest for the yellow bird remained so, the larger dog let out a low yet loud howl, leapt off of Tsuna and proceeded to dart about the group, nearly running into a few, and careening over Tsuna repeatedly as the boy attempted to stand up.

"What's with all this racket?" a gruff voice asked. "What in the world? Yumi, you forgot to latch the gate again!"

"Forgot to latch the gate! Forgot to latch the gate!" Squawked a raspy voice that sounded like a parrot.

Stepping on the road was a man of almost sixty years with graying hair and hard brown eyes. He was dressed in casual attire and sitting on his shoulder was a red macaw.

"Winston, cease that racket!" the man barked and the large canine immediately quieted.

"You alright, Jūdaime?" Gokudera asked as he helped his boss to his feet.

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna breathed, some of his hair standing straighter than before thanks to the dog's saliva. His clothes were also a mess thanks to the dog's prints and were badly creased in some areas. How was he going to explain this to his mom?

"Terribly sorry about that lad," the man said. "We try to keep the gate locked, but Yumiko always forgets to latch it."

_So it wasn't Reborn?_ Tsuna thought as he glanced over at his living nightmare of a tutor.

Reborn merely smirked.

"I'm not that forgetful, Takayu," a woman said, walking out of the house. Like her husband, her hair was also graying though hers was long enough to be put into a bun with brown eyes and was dressed in a casual kimono.

"Sure whatever you say, dear," Takayu said sarcastically and laughed. "Now, what are you two fellows doing down there?" he asked, looking down to where Hibari and Kusakabe was standing. "And with Benkei too?"

Upon hearing its name, the Akita stood up, causing Hibird to take flight, trodden over to Takayu and took a seat in front of the old man. Hibird, however, not wanting to lose its new perch and friend, followed the canine and once Benkei had sat, the bird settled on the dog's head.

Takayu laughed. "Looks like you got yourself a new friend, Benkei."

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibrid chirped.

"New friend!" screeched the parrot.

"Please, Pip, be quiet," Takayu said.

"Um, excuse me," Kyoko said, stepping forward and retrieving the dirtied school bag from Tsuna. "Is Veronica-chan home? We brought her school bag home since she forgot it."

"You're friends with Veronica?" Yumiko asked with an almost surprised tone.

"Guess you could say that," Tsuna said with a nervous laugh, stealing a glance toward Hibari, who was quietly standing by.

"Thank you so much for bringing Veronica's stuff home," Yumiko began, "but I'm afraid Veronica isn't home at the moment. There was an accident and one of the family's in the hospital, but she should be back soon."

"Accident," scoffed Takayu. "You don't call five twelve-year old boys beating up on a ten year old boy who doesn't know how to defend himself an accident. It's an ambush!"

"A member was beat up?" Kyoko asked with concern.

Yumiko nodded. "That poor boy has already been through enough without bullying. Oh, listen to me babble about family problems and we haven't invited you in yet."

"Oh, it's alright," Kyoko said. "We just came to drop off Veronica-chan's bag."

"Are you sure you don't want to come in and wait," Yumiko said with a small smile. "Veronica and everyone else should be home soon, and it's not often that Veronica brings guests over, or so her parents have told me."

_Maybe because she beats them up,_ Tsuna thought before movement caught his eye.

"A-Are you leaving, Hibari-san?" He asked, causing everyone's attention to shifted to the black-haired boy.

"I don't like crowding," Hibari said coldly. "I'll deliver punishment tomorrow."

"Punishment?" Takayu asked. "Whatever for?"

"For wearing the incorrect uniform and causing a fight," Hibari said.

To the surprise of everyone in the group, Takayu and Yumiko suddenly burst out laughing.

"Looks like we won the bet, dear," Yumiko said with a hand over her mouth.

"Aye, that it does," Takayu said.

"Bet?" Hana asked.

"If Veronica could go one day without anyone giving her trouble about her attire," Takayu explained. "Her folks thought that it wouldn't be a problem, mostly since Mimi spoke to them about it."

"More like threatened them, dear," Yumiko said as she chuckled. "I'm also not surprised that Veronica got into a fight either. She's so much like her mother when Mimi was her age."

"And you as well," Takayu said with a laugh. "So who's the fellow that bothered to take a swipe at Veronica? He isn't in the hospital is he? I'd hate to see what damage Veronica did, since if she is anything like her mother, it can get pretty ugly."

"How ugly?" Reborn asked then.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, hoping that the baby wasn't planning on recruiting the new student.

"Interested, are ya kid?" Takayu asked with a grin. "Well, from what Philip and Mimi told us, Veronica can cause serious damage. One time, she dislocated a high schooler's shoulder and broke another's leg in three places—well it was their fault for trying to get Veronica to go with them—and another time she broke a thug's jaw when he didn't leave one of her classmates alone."

_And Hibari only got whacked on the head?_ Everyone thought, wondering what other damage could have befallen the Disciplinary Chairman if that call hadn't come in.

Reborn, however, was greatly intrigued; it wasn't often that you'd come across a woman who was a natural Mafioso. While there were some exceptions, like the Poison Scorpion Bianchi, it was a rare occurrence. He now wished that he hadn't stayed at the house trying to figure out the troubled feeling he had received earlier.

Hibari, on the other hand, made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the so called Herbivore; if what the couple said was true, she could be a danger to the peace of Namimori.

"And she hasn't been arrested?" Hana asked in shock.

"Goodness no," Yumiko said. "Veronica only fights if someone provokes her, or if someone she cares about is in danger. At least, that's how the stories have gone unlike our daughter who didn't even need a reason to fight."

"I knew it; she is an assassin," Gokudera muttered, though only Tsuna and Reborn happened to hear it.

"G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said nervously.

The sound of a car approaching then echoed across the road and, turning to the direction from where it came, the group saw a red car coming up the road.

"They're back already?" Yumiko said puzzled. "Perhaps it wasn't as serious as we thought."

Takayu grunted.

The car stopped a few feet away across from Hibari and Kusakabe and the doors opened up, allowing the occupants to depart. The first was a large, muscular man of possibly forty with hair the same red as Veronica's with piercing green eyes; he also had a thick, short blanket of facial hair, was dressed in a casual suit which was slightly ruffled which only seemed to add to his intimidating aura.

The second was a woman of maybe a few years younger that appeared to be the older spitting image of Veronica, with the same long hair that was currently falling freely about her face except hers was a pure black. She was wearing casual attire, as if she had been home all day before being called out to whatever had occurred.

From the back, Veronica stepped out, and it clear to see the resemblance she held with the two older individuals. Her hair wasn't around her neck but instead cascaded down her back till the curled tip gently brushed against the earth. She had changed from her uniform and was now wearing a casual shirt and jeans.

At the sight of their owners, the two dogs dashed to the car, barking happily and jumping about in an attempt to get their owner's attention. The larger one jumped up on Veronica and proceeded to lick her face, causing the girl to laugh.

"Winston, cut that out," she said. "You over-sized walking mop, your breath stinks!"

Benkei, with Hibird on his head, sat obediently in front of the man, who returned his action with a rub on the head.

After managing to remove Winston from her, Veronica looked up to see the group and gave a smile and a wave.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to drop off your bag," Kyoko explained, holding it up.

"Ah, arigato," Veronica said, walking over and taking her bag. "You guys didn't have to; I was planning on running back to the school to get it."

"It was nothing," Tsuna said, with Kyoko nodding and Gokudera and Hana snorting.

It was then that Veronica saw Hibari. "Oh, hello prefect," she said with a small smirk. "You've come to finish off our fight?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed and Tsuna noticed how his hands twitched, as if aching to grab hold of his tonfas and finish it right there and then.

"This the lad you had a scuffle with, Veronica?" The man asked.

"Yes, Athair," Veronica said with a grin as she looked at him. "He even managed to land a hit on me too." Her hand, the one Hibari had struck, now had a bandage on it.

_Why is she complementing Hibari?_ Tsuna wondered.

"I thought his name was Philip," Hana whispered to Yumiko.

"Philip's half-Irish, dear," Yumiko said with a smile. "'Athair' is the Irish word for 'Father'."

Tsuna had to fight the urge to shrink away from the man; the man sure had to have been a police officer with the way he carried himself. It reminded him a little of Xanxus, though it wasn't as bloodthirsty and felt more like a protective aura.

To everyone's surprise, he stuck out a large hand to Hibari. "Glad to meet you, boy. Good to see there are some boys who can keep their ground around my daughter."

Hibari stared at the hand as if contemplating whether to take it or not, then reached out and clasped the larger one in a hand shake.

"Pleasure to meet you," was all he said, though there was evidently a strain in his voice. "I'm Hibari Kyoya."

"Hibari?" the woman asked, coming up alongside Philip. "You wouldn't happen to be a relative to Hibari Chiko, would you?"

Hibari nodded while everyone else stared puzzled; the woman smirked slightly. Unlike her husband, this woman carried around a slightly wild aura, much more than Veronica, though there was also a tinge of a motherly protective nature as well.

"Oh everyone," Veronica said. "These are my parents: Philip and Mimi Breen."

Everyone excluding a few gave a welcoming hello while introducing themselves.

"Hmm?" Veronica then noticed Reborn. "Hello there, I didn't see you right there. Is this a relative of yours, Tsuna?"

"I'm Tsuna's tutor," Reborn stated before Tsuna could answer.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Don't mind him, Veronica-chan."

Veronica raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"Oh, Veronica-chan," Yumiko said, drawing her granddaughter's attention. "How's Byaku-kun? From the way Mimi dashed out, I thought he was in serious trouble."

Veronica sighed. "The most he suffered was a few broken ribs, a black eye, and a fractured wrist. He would have come with us, but the doctors wanted to keep him overnight to evaluate his health and make sure that nothing was punctured."

The group of students stared; they had thought that it had been a simple beating, but for someone to have come out of it that way was a little too much.

"Umm…Veronica-chan," Kyoko said, "who's Byaku?"

"My little brother," Veronica said with a smile. "That's just his nickname though. If you guys want to, you can come over and meet him tomorrow. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Most of the group agreed and after saying their good-byes headed off to their respective homes.

"Tsuna," Reborn said as they turned the corner. "Call your guardians over to your place."

"Huh? Why Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn took on a darkened look. "There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

><p>"So, what is it that you wanted to tell us, Reborn?" Tsuna asked from his place at the Kotatsu.<p>

After the rest of his Guardians had arrived—Chrome had come in place of Mukuro—they had waited for about five minutes for the tiny hitman to tell them what they needed to know.

Well, more like ten with Yamamoto and Gokudera getting into another one-sided argument about something that the Rain Guardian had said, and Lampo running around with I-pin chasing him. It was only when Reborn spoke that everything settled down.

"I received word from the Ninth this morning," Reborn said, his face blank as ever. "About a week ago, someone attacked Vendicare Prison."

Everyone stared at Reborn in silence; someone attacked the Mafia Prison?

"T-That's crazy!" Gokudera said in shock. "Isn't the Prison supposed to be impossible to attack? Besides, who in their right mind would want to do that? And how come they didn't know about it sooner?"

"That is what the Ninth is trying to figure out," Reborn said. "There are no witnesses, since all of the Vendice were killed and all of the prisoners were let loose. No one knew about the attack till someone from the Vongola family went to discuss a transfer and found the place a battleground."

Tsuna gulped; all of the prisoners? That meant that some of the Mafia's most dangerous criminals were on the loose.

"Wait," Gokudera said in confusion. "How can there be no witnesses if the prisoners were let loose? Surely they saw the person who freed them."

"That EXTREMELY makes sense," Ryohei added.

"There reason why there were no witnesses," Reborn's voice became grim, "is because when the criminals were tracked down, they couldn't remember who set them free. In fact, they couldn't remember ever being part of the mafia."

Tsuna felt his blood run cold. "Is that even possible?" he asked softly, not trusting his voice.

"There have been some Famiglias that have attempted to create something to wipe the memories of people," Reborn said, "but this far beyond what they had tried to accomplish. Whoever is responsible not only managed to erase all of the prisoners' memories, but gave each of them an entirely new life with no connection to the mafia."

"Then what's the problem?" Yamamoto asked. "If no one remembers what they did in the past, won't it be less of a problem?"

"You idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Whoever attacked Vendicare surely meant it as a sign to the other Famiglias!"

"There haven't been any other attacks on a large group of people," Reborn said. "But the Ninth wants everyone to be on guard and wants Tsuna to be accompanied by a Guardian at all times."

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed. It wasn't that he had a problem being with his friends, but wasn't that a little over the top?

Reborn smirked. "It was either that or have the remainder of the Vendice do it."

At that, Tsuna went quiet; he didn't know if Reborn was joking, but he really hoped that it wasn't true. The last thing he needed was for the Vendice to follow him around like an unwanted shadow.

"If they disturb the peace," Hibari said then, proceeding to leave. "I'll bite them to death."

"One more thing, Hibari," Reborn said, bringing the Cloud Guardian to a halt. "Chrome," he added, turning to the female. "Have you by chance had any contact with Mukuro?"

Chrome shook her head, a look of sadness flashing across her eyes.

"What does this have to do with Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. He hoped that Mukuro didn't have anything to do with the attacks; that would look really bad and he'd never hear the end of how he couldn't control his own Mist Guardian.

"Sometime after the attack, there were a number of reports of Illusionists being attacked," Reborn said. "No one knows why and again no one knows the identity of them since they only attacked at night. Even Mammon of the Varia was attacked two nights ago and now every Illusionist's whereabouts are being sought for their own safety. The only one unaccounted for is Mukuro and the Ninth is concerned that the perpetrators got to him first. Even with Ken and Chikusa with him, there's concern for their safety."

Everyone was silent, hoping that the Illusionist, even if he was a little sadistic and wanting to destroy the Mafia, was still alive.

"So someone has a grudge against Illusionists?" Gokudera asked.

"That remains to be seen," Reborn said, signifying that the meeting was over.

After everyone left, Tsuna turned to Reborn. "You don't think Veronica-chan is responsible, do you?" It wasn't that he thought it, but the fact that Veronica had moved in barely a week after the attack would probably have been noted by the hitman.

"She brings no means of alarm," Reborn said. "In fact, I think she'd be good for the Family."

"Forget it, Reborn," Tsuna said, heading to the kitchen. No way was he going to ask another innocent person to get involved with the Mafia; Kyoko and Haru were already too involved as was.

"Even if it means changing the future?" Reborn asked, smirking as Tsuna stopped and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, wondering what devious design the Hitman had up his sleeves.

"I had a friend look into Veronica's family," Reborn began, ignoring Tsuna's protest of delving into other people's lives. "It turns out that she has a brother, but I think you'll be surprised on who it is."

Taking a picture from his coat, Reborn handed it to Tsuna who took it to gain a closer look.

His eyes widened and only two words came to mind:

_No Way!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! Sorry that it didn't seem like much; I've been working on this chapter for a while and this was the best that I could do. Maybe I'll come back and do some revising.<strong>

**Till next time, please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, including Hopelesslyhope, starred, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Annila,** **TheSylentnight, and ItsMeCindy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Study Session<p>

_This is a mistake,_ was all Tsuna thought as he, Gokudera and Yamamoto made their way to Veronica's house. The girl had again been absent and, without telling anyone, Tsuna had volunteered to deliver her homework to her. It was only after school that he informed Gokudera of it and naturally Yamamoto volunteered to accompany them.

Now, Tsuna wondered if it had been a good idea to include them; his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Reborn last night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is this some kind of joke?" Tsuna asked as he waved the picture in Reborn's face.<em>

"_There is no joke, Tsuna," Reborn said. "That boy is indeed Veronica's younger brother. He was adopted about five years ago from Italy, though it says on his birth certificate that he was born in America to an Italian father and a Japanese mother. How he came to be there is anyone's guess, but somehow Veronica and her parents had found him in an orphanage during a vacation and adopted him on the spot."_

_Tsuna stared at the white haired boy in the photo being hugged by a red-haired girl that was clearly Veronica. He had to have been around ten, or maybe even Fuuta's age, with no psychotic look in his violet eyes or any of the tattoos that Tsuna remembered seeing; in fact, the boy in the photo looked like any other his age, with no hint of evilness in him._

"_Seems the trip to the future caused more than that earthquake," Reborn continued. "It's completely rewritten his past as well."_

"_Do you think..?" Tsuna began._

"_Whether Uni had a hand in this," Reborn said, "I cannot say. That future doesn't even exist anymore, and hopefully never will if we are careful. What you should worry about is to make sure that he doesn't become the future self that you fought against."_

"_No assassination," Tsuna said, having a feeling that was on the hitman's mind._

"_Wasn't even considering it," Reborn smirked. "What you should do is make friends with him. Being friends with Veronica might be handy in that."_

* * *

><p><em>How can being friends with Veronica-chan be handy?<em> Tsuna wondered. The last thing that he wanted was to bring her into the mafia, and now her brother is the alternate younger self of a mastermind criminal that he had fought from ten years in the future!

If this wasn't Reborn's indirect way of recruiting people, Tsuna didn't know what was.

"Tsuna-san?" Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts at the voice of someone he knew. Looking forward, he saw a familiar red head, but it wasn't Veronica.

"Shouchi-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Tsuna-san," Shouchi said with evident surprise.

"Ah! I'm just dropping off a classmate's homework," Tsuna quickly explained.

"Really? That's nice of you," Shouchi said. "Did Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san volunteer as well?" He nodded to the two boys beside the brunette.

"Yo, Shouchi," Yamamoto greeted while Gokudera merely grunted in response.

"Er…no, they're just walking with me," Tsuna said. Even though Shouchi was one of the few who knew what the future could hold, he didn't want to bring him farther into it if at all possible. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Souchi said uneasily, holding up a bulging bag in his hands. "My mother heard that someone in the family was injured, so she asked me to deliver this."

"Ahh…" Tsuna said, wondering why Shouchi had to bring so much; it looked like the bag was about to burst!

"BYAKURAN BREEN!" a voice from inside the house hollered just then, startling the four boys. "GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!"

"NO!" a young boy's voice screamed in fear, and the door of the house flew open as a boy with white hair darted out, pushed through the gate and collided into Tsuna, knocking him to the ground.

"Jūdaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"You okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Who's that?" Shouchi asked.

_Why do I have a sense of déjà vu?_ Tsuna wondered in pain.

"Mi dispiace! Io non stavo guardando dove stavo andando!" the boy's voice said and Tsuna was directed to the boy who was sitting on the ground beside him.

Tsuna could have sworn he heard a gasp coming from his companions, but his mind was more focused on the boy sitting on the ground beside him.

The boy was exactly as he was in the picture that Reborn had shown him the previous night. The only differences was the white bandage wrap around his head, hiding his left eye and leaving his right visible, and his right arm in a light blue cast and the rest of him freckled with brusies. His face was contorted into one of worry, as if he was more concerned of unintentionally injurying someone instead of his current condition.

"Va tutto bene, signore?" The boy asked with his head slightly tilted and a puzzled look on his face.

_He speaks Italian?_ Tsuna thought in shock before remembering what Reborn said about him having lived in Italy before being adopted.

"Byakuran," a person appeared at the door, revealing to be Mimi. "The doctor said that you can't go outside till tomorrow. Ohh..." she stared at the boys. "The boys from yesterday."

"H-Hello," Tsuna said, hurriedly standing up. "We're here to drop off Veronica-chan's assignments. Is she home?"

Mimi smiled. "Don't be so polite boy; it's such a waste of one's life. As for Veronica, I had her go to the store to get groceries, but she should be back any minute."

"More like right now." Looking down the road, everyone saw Veronica walking toward them with a plastic bag in each hand.

"Sorella!" the boy exclaimed happily, getting up and running to the red-haired girl with a joyous look.

"Byaku," Veronica said sternly. "Non il medico dice che è necessario per rimanere dentro?" She looked at Mimi. "He won't take his medicine?"

"Not without you," Mimi said sweetly. "Who knows why he won't listen to me."

"Jūdaime," Gokudera whispered to Tsuna. "Is that..?"

"I'll explain later," Tsuna hurriedly said before approaching Veronica. "Hi, Veronica-chan. Here's your homework." He held out the bag.

"Thanks, Tsuna," Veronica made to shift a bag to her other occupied hand, but the boy beside her instead held out his hand to take the bag. Tsuna stared at the boy before handing the bag to the boy, who held it close to his body with a protective look in his eye as he hid behind Veronica.

"Sorella, make them go away," Byakuran mumbled in broken Japanese. "They scary."

_And I thought the future Byakuran was scary!_ Tsuna thought, sensing the irony of the entire thing.

"Byaku, non c'è bisogno di aver paura. Questi sono amici." Veronica said before sending an apologetic smile Tsuna's way. "Sorry about this, Tsuna. Byaku gets really nervous around strangers; he's always been like this."

Tsuna nodded before sending a friendly smile to the boy, who only shrinked farther behind his older sister. "So this is your little brother?"

"Yep," Veronica smiled at the boy. "He joined our family five years ago."

"How is that possible?" Gokudera asked with a scowl at the boy, who gave a small sound of fear and put himself farther behind Veronica. "He looks about nine."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down," Yamamoto said, though Tsuna could here the forced smile in his voice.

"Byaku-kun is adopted," Mimi explained, coming to retrieve the bags from her daugther. "We adopted him from Italy when he was five, so that answers your question. By the way," she turned to Shouchi. "I don't believe we've met."

"I-I'm Shouchi Irie," Shouchi stuttered, holding up the bag. "My Ka-san wanted me to deliver this."

Mimi arched an eyebrow at the bag. "Maybe you didn't need to go to the shop after all, Veronica-chan," she mused. She then took on a surprised look and glanced between her daughter and the red-haired boy.

"You know," she said. "I bet Veronica-chan would have looked like you if she had been born a boy. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Momma!" Veronica shouted with a blush forming on her face. Shouchi was also blushing badly and everyone else stared at the bluntness of the older woman.

"Sorella non vuole fidanzato." Byakuran said as if understanding what was being said.

Veronica smiled at her brother. "Grazie per il sostegno, Byakuran."

Mimi laughed. "I'm just kidding you, Shouchi-kun. Anyone who happens to grab my daughter's attention will have my pity, but don't worry about it."

Shouchi nodded, though he clearly wasn't convinced. "I need to get back home before my Ka-san thinks of something ridiculess for a reason of my absense. Besides, I have a test to study for."

Tsuna's eyes light up at the mention of the test, and an idea came to him.

"Umm...Veronica-chan?" he began. "We have a test coming up as well and...since you missed a couple days of school, would you like to come have a study group with the rest of us? You can bring Byakuran too if you want; my Mom would be happy to meet him."

Gokudera stared at Tsuna with clear shock on his face, and even Yamamoto was a little surprised; Shouchi looked like he was ready to die.

Veronica looked at Mimi. "If it's okay with Momma," she said, "would tommorrow afternoon work?"

Tsuna agreed and, saying quick good-byes, the four headed off down the road.

* * *

><p>"What polite boys they are," Mimi mused once the boys were out of hearing range. She looked at Veronica with a devious look. "Ever thought of one of them as a husband?"<p>

"MOMMA!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna slightly jumped at hearing Veronica scream, but didn't have time to wonder about it as Gokudera started talking.<p>

"What are you thinking, Jūdaime?" The silver-haired bomber asked. "Are you serious in inviting an enemy to your house?"

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto said. "I'm sure Tsuna has an explanation."

"Shut it, Baseball-geek!"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed, gaining his Storm Guardian's attention. "I have an explanation, just please listen."

Gokudera grumbled, but listened as Tsuna retold his conversation with Reborn the previous night. It took all about five minutes, but it left the three boys in a state of amazement.

"You mean," Shouchi began slowly, "that his past is completely rewritten due to you going to the future?"

"As far as Reborn knows," Tsuna sighed, "yes. He thinks that we can rewrite the future if we get the two of them into the mafia, but I really want to leave them out. Who knows: involving Byakuran in the mafia might lead to that future."

"But Tsuna-san," Shouchi said earnestly, startling the burnette. "Do you remember any mention of a Veronica in that future?"

Tsuna thought for a moment; now that he realized it, that future Byakuran hadn't mentioned anything about a sister, but then they _were_ in the midst of fighting so there wasn't much room for talk.

"What are you getting at, Shouchi-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Think about it this way," Shouchi said in a matter-of-fact tone. "What if the Byakuran of that future indeed had a sister named Veronica? What if something happened to that Veronica that that Byakuran would want to use the Tri-Ni-Set to change something that happened in the past?"

Tsuna stared, but somehow all that the red-head boy was saying made perfect sense. For what everyone in the future had known, the motive of the future Byakuran to acquire the Tri-Ni-Set was rather vague, if not at all unknown.

"Just think," Shouchi added, "if you can find the event that caused that other Veronica to be gone and change it, you might change the future even more!"

"But isn't that risky?" Tsuna asked. "What about the rule of don't mess with the past?"

"This isn't the past, Tsuna," Shouchi said. "This is the present, so you better make the most of it before its too late."

Tsuna, surprised at the older boy's statement, could only smile and give a nod of determination.

"Thanks."_ I think._

* * *

><p>The next day came and went through without a hitch—excluding Veronica's and Hibari's renewed match which officially ended in a draw due to a teacher almost getting involved—and Tsuna quickly asking Kyoko, Hana, and Chrome over for a study session. Haru also came along upon meeting up with the three girls outside the house, not that Tsuna could complain but Gokudera did and continually got after the girl while Yamamoto just laughed.<p>

Nana, upon finding that Tsuna had invited some of his friends over, had spent most of the day cooking up a feast. She was still cooking when Tsuna had come home, saying something about wanting a variety of choices. Reborn was absent, Bianchi saying that he had some important business to attend to and Tsuna wondered if there had been news on the Vindice attackers.

About four o'clock, Veronica arrived with a nervous Byakuran in tow, bringing a few startled looks from three of the girls. After Tsuna quickly explained the situation to them, Kyoko and Haru immediately started cooing over the boy and fussing about his injuries, causing Byakuran to become increasingly frightened and hide even more behind his sister, mumbling in Italian. Chrome opted to stay a relatively safe distance from the white-haired boy, not that Byakuran was complaining.

Veronica then introduced herself and her brother to Nana, who easily welcomed them and then commented on how nice it was for Tsuna to have so many girlfriends, causing the burnette to start an outburst on how it wasn't true. Bianchi was a little more reluctant to accept the white-haired boy, but once Tsuna said it was Reborn's idea, she was instantly in on it.

Even Fūta, who was a little edgy around the boy in the beginning, soon found himself trying to strike a conversation with Byakuran, who replied in a mixture of Italian and broken Japanese. Lambo and I-pin also were welcoming the boy, trying to get him to chase them without much success.

After all was said, the group went up to Tsuna's room—leaving Byakuran at Nana's mercy of cooking—to begin the study session. Soon the sound of books opening and pages flipping were heard and everyone soon emersed themselves in the study objectives. Nana brought up a large plate of food a few minutes later, commenting to Veronica on how well-behaved her brother was, something that brought a smile to her face.

"I don't get this one," Kyoko said at one question.

"Can I see?" Veronica asked and upon reading the question, smiled. "That's 25_i_. See here and here..." and she'd go on to explain the areas that Kyoko had messed up on.

"You really _are_ smart, Veronica-chan," Kyoko said with a warm smile.

Veronica huffed. "I'm not that smart," she said. "I don't know why people always say that I am, like I'm a genius or something. I only know what I know and I'm still learning."

"So where'd you go to school, Veronica-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Just some early college high school," was what Veronica said without a second thought. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the red haired girl.

"What?" Veronica asked puzzled.

"You went to high school?" Gokudera asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Umm..." Veronica said, shifting uncomfortably. "Actually, I just graduated college about a month ago."

A hushed silence fell over the group.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at the same time, startling Veronica and resulting in her toppling over.

"Do Japanese people always get this easily surprised?" Veronica asked loudly as she rightened herself.

"Er...No," Hana said, being the first to compose herself. "It's just that we find odd that you'd come back to school when you don't really need it."

Veronica smiled. "I'm not old enough to hold a proffessionial job yet, so I'm just going there for the social part. Besides, it's the best way to get out of the house and away from housework."

"So," Haru began with excitement, "if we need help with our homework, we can ask you instead of Baka-dera?"

"Hey!" Gokudera protested.

"Only if Gokudera isn't around," Veronica said with a smile, as if trying to assure the bomber that he'd still be needed, which appeared to have worked as Gokudera didn't proceed to get after Haru.

"Umm..." Chrome said then. "Veronica-san..."

Veronica's smile gentled. "Don't worry about the 'san', Chrome-chan. I'm not _that_ old."

Chrome hesitated before returing a smile of her own. "You know Italian, right?"

Veronica nodded. "I learned so I could speak with Byakuran."

"But isn't he Japanese?" Haru asked.

"Not from what his birth certificate says," Veronica explained. "Why do you ask, Chrome-chan."

"Um...I was wondering..." Chrome said uneasily. "Could you teach me Italian?"

Before Veronica could answer, the door to Tsuna's room opened with Lambo running in and I-pin chasing him.

"Lambo, give back candy," I-pin shouted in her broken Japanese.

"No! Lambo-san gets all candy!" the Bovino laughed as he darted around trying to get away from the Chinese assassin.

"I-pin! Lambo!" Tsuna yelped, wondering if Bianchi let them in after he had asked his mother to keep them occupied.

"Oi, you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled, grabbing Lambo by his afro and hoisting the toddler into the air. "What do you think you're doing coming in here? Can't you see that we're busy?"

"Be nice," Haru exclaimed. "He's just a kid!"

"Shut it, Baka-Onna!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed. "No need to get angry."

"Shut up, Baseball geek!"

"How annoying," Hana sighed.

"Is it always like this?" Veronica asked, leaning over to Tsuna with a surprised look.

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Yes." He sighed.

"Sorella," Byakuran poked his head in. "Posso entrare?"

Veronica looked over at Tsuna, who gave a nod.

"Naturalmente." The boy slowly made his way in and took a seat beside Veronica, away from the argument that was going on.

"Wah!" Lambo screamed. Gokudera, having forgotten about the Bovino hitman in his hand, had thrown him into a wall while yelling at both Haru and Yamamoto.

"Ah! Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed with worry, praying that he didn't pull out the ten year bazooka.

"Gotta...tolerate..." Lambo sniffled before starting to wail.

"Ah snap," Gokudera mumbled as if realizing that the brat was moments away from pulling out the bazooka. If that thing managed to hit either Veronica or Byakuran, who knew what the future self would be like.

Then Veronica did something unexpected.

"Hey hey," she said softly, getting up and walking to where the Bovino was crying. "Don't cry. Gokudera didn't mean to throw you. Here."

Holding out a hand as if she was holding something, a grape-flavored lollipop sprang up like a flower between her thumb and first finger, and Veronica held it out to the now wide-eyed Bovino.

"Candy!" Lambo hastily grabbed the candy without thanking the red-head and proceeded to jam the entire thing into his mouth.

"Lambo, slow down," I-pin retorted.

"A-amazing," Tsuna said, though more for what Veronica did than for Lambo calming down.

"It's magic!" Haru exclaimed as Veronica picked up the settled Bovino and returning to the table.

"Not really," Veronica said as she did the same thing for I-pin who came over for candy as well. "It's just a little palor trick that Papa taught me when I was little."

"Then you're a magician?" Kyoko asked.

Veronica chuckled. "I guess you could say that; Athair has told me that the Breen Family has always been more than just magicians."

"More than just magicians?" Kyoko asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea what he means," Veronica huffed. "Athair always speaks in riddles, and they can sometimes be so confusing!" The irritatied arua coming off from the girl just then showed that it was a slight touchy subject, so everyone immediately backed off.

"Sorella, calmati." Byakuran said.

Veronica sighed deeply and smiled at her brother. "Grazie, Byaku."

"Then," Tsuna said slowly. "You learned from your Otou-san?"

"Not really," Veronia said. "It's always been natural for me, ever since I was a little kid."

Everyone stared.

"Sounds more like an illusionist," Gokudera muttered.

"What does my natural gift have to due with illusionists?" Veronica asked.

"Ah! Nothing really," Tsuna quickly said.

Veronica didn't looked convinced, but only sighed as to show the topic of conversation was over.

"In that case," Veronica picked up her math book. "Shall we get back to business?"

The study session continued on and, upon reaching six o'clock, the group broke up and each member headed their respected way home. Tsuna slumped down at the dining table with a sigh; his brain hurt.

Veronica, while not threatening to blow everyone to pieces like Reborn, still pushed everyone to complete the questions themselves while giving small hints here and there.

"I trust it went well, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hie! Reborn!" Tsuna jumped slightly at the pint-sized hitman's appearance after the entire day.

"You did very well in hiding the fact that you've encountered illusionists," his Spartan tutor said with a smirk. "I'm surprised that Veronica-chan didn't push you farther on how you knew about those types of people."

"You could have told me that Veronica-chan was a magician," Tsuna mumbled, certain that his nightmare-of-a-tutor had come across that little fact.

Reborn smirked. "It depends on if you need to know or not. Still, I think Veronica-chan and Byakuran will be good assets to the Family, even if she is a _mere_ magician."

"You're still going on about this?" Tsuna said.

"Didn't Shouchi-kun give you a good reason to include them?"

"You were spying on us?" Tsuna asked, though he figured that Reborn would do something like that.

"Shouchi-kun is right, Tsuna," Reborn said, ignoring Tsuna's question. "If you find out what caused the Byakuran of that nonexistent future to become who he was and change it, the future you know will change completely."

Tsuna let out an aggravated sigh, but knew that Reborn was right, as usual.

"I'll think about it," was all he said.

Reborn only smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Mi dispiace<em>_! __Io non__stavo guardando__dove stavo andando__!:_ I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!

_Va tutto bene__, signore?:_ Are you alright, sir?

_Non__il medico__dice che__è necessario__per rimanere__dentro?__:_ Didn't the doctor say that you need to stay inside?

_Non c'è bisogno di__aver paura__. __Questi sono__amici__.__:_ No need to be scared. These are friends.

_Sorella non vuole fidanzato. :_ Sister doesn't want a boyfriend.

_Grazie__per il sostegno,__Byakuran__._ : Thanks for the support, Byakuran.

_Posso__entrare?_: Can I come in?

_Naturalmente__._: Of course.

_Sorella__, calmati._: Sister, calm down.

* * *

><p><strong>I used Google Translate, so feel free to correct me if I'm off.<strong>

**Please read and reveiw—I'd like to see more than fifteen—but flames will be extinguished!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Boy of the Black Wind

Several weeks passed and, while there was no word from the Ninth, life continued onward. In the course of that span of time, both Veronica and Byakuran had become part of Tsuna's group of friends, hanging out whenever their schedules allowed. While still apprehensive of having the two siblings become involved in the Mafia, Tsuna felt content with them being just friends.

In the short amount of time, Byakuran had become, according to Veronica, "quite attached" to Tsuna much to Reborn's amusement. The boy even went to call Tsuna "Fratello" something that Nana squealed with joy over after the meaning of the word was explained to her.

It was now a week or so before summer vacation and, while having big plans for that time, it didn't stop the group from having fun on other days.

"Again, again!" Lambo shouted as he jumped happily about. "Lambo-san wants it again!"

"Okay Lambo," Veronica said, holding a small coin in her hand. "Watch closely now."

Lambo, I-pin, Fūta, and Byakuran earnestly leaned forward to watch the coin laying in Veronica's palm. With a flip of her wrist, the coin vanished and the young audience looked around trying to find the missing item.

"Where is it?" Fūta asked, his eyes wide.

Veronica smiled. "Do you guys give up?"

With reluctance, the four nodded.

"It is right here," Veronica snapped her fingers near I-pin's ear and the coin appeared in her fingers.

"Amazing," I-pin said in awe as the coin was given to her.

"Lambo-san wants magic coin!" Lambo lunged at I-pin, who easily moved out of the way and ran from the Bovino child.

"No! It's I-pin's!" The small Chinese assassin exclaimed as she ran around the yard, trying to keep the greedy boy away from her.

"Those two," Tsuna sighed from his place on the porch. "Thanks for keeping them occupied, Veronica-chan."

"It's no problem," Veronica said with a smile. "I performed for a lot of kids back home, so I'm use to it."

Tsuna only nodded. "The others should be arriving to."

He was referring to the gang's plan to hang out at the nearby park today, mostly as a way to prepare for summer break. Gokudera and Yamamoto were going to join Tsuna and everyone else at the house before heading out to meet up at the park with the others, meaning Ryohei, Kyoko, Chrome, Haru, and Hana.

Tsuna would have headed out if not for Reborn reminding him that he need to be with one of his Guardians—and Lambo was incapable of being any sort of protection—at all time when out of the house. Even with the well known saying of 'No news is good news'; the hitman tutor didn't want to take any chances.

Tsuna sighed; things just seemed to be getting better and better.

"Jūdaime!" Gokudera's voice carried throughout the yard as the Storm Guardian entered through the gate followed by Yamamoto.

"Oi, Tsuna," Yamamoto called with a baseball bat up on his shoulder as usual.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto," Tsuna said, standing up. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," the baseball athlete said with a big smile. "I even brought my bat to practice."

"Idiot," Gokudera hissed. "We aren't going to a baseball park!"

"You're as excited as ever, Hayato," Bianchi said, coming out on the porch.

"Ugh!" Gokudera immediately slumped over and gripped his stomach.

"I still can't get over the fact that Gokudera gets a stomachache from seeing his sister," Veronica said, shaking her head.

"Questo è orribile." Byakuran said, clearly pondering how Gokudera had made it this far in life.

"Shut...up..." Gokudera moaned.

"Ah! Let's go everyone," Tsuna cried, pulling Gokudera out the gate with Yamamoto laughing and everyone eslse following.

"Have a good day, Bianchi-san," Veronica called over her shoulder as she ran out of the gate.

* * *

><p>Bianchi watched the girl go, wondering what it was about her that put her off. Perhaps it was because Reborn had taken an interest in her? Maybe, but Reborn said it was only for the girl and her brother to be an addition to the Family, which was fine by her.<p>

Then again, there was something else off about her, something that the Poision Scorpion couldn't put her finger on, but figured that it would show itself sooner or later.

With that, Bianchi turned to head into the house, unaware of the dark wind that suddenly passed through.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, everyone," Tsuna called to the group that was sitting on a few benches in the park.<p>

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko replied while Hana merely hmmphed.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-san!" Haru called waving an arm in the air. "Hahi! Even Aka-chan and Shiro-kun came!"

"Aka-chan? Shiro-kun?" Veronica asked perplexed. "Do you give nicknames to everyone you meet?"

"Don't mind her," Gokudera grumbled, having recovered from his upset stomach. "She's an idiot anyway."

"Hahi! Haru isn't an idiot, Baka-dera," Haru shouted and the two procceded to enter a shouting contest.

"Extremely good to see you, Tsuna," Ryohei shouted.

"Ohayo, Oni-san," Tsuna said. "Good to see you as well, Chrome-chan."

Chrome nodded, clutching her trident closely to her.

"Hey, Chrome," Veronica said, "I got something for you." Fishing into the bag slung over a shoulder, Veronica pulled out a worn book.

"This is a Japanese-Italian dictionary and learning guide," the red-head said, handing the book to Chrome. "I came across it yesterday when I was helping Athair cleaning up some boxes. It's a little outdated, but no one has any use for it so you can have it."

Chrome's smile widened a little. "Arigato, Veronica-chan," she said, hugging the book close to her.

"But doesn't Byakuran need it?" Tsuna asked.

"Not when he lives with a tri-lingual family," Veronica said with a smile.

"Sorella teaches me," Byakuran said. "No need for book."

"Oi!" Yamamoto's voice brought the group to look up and see the others walking away. "You guys coming or what?"

"We're coming," Tsuna said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>If Tsuna could put one word to this day, it would be 'miracle'. With Veronica keeping the youngsters occupied with her parlor tricks, Tsuna didn't have to be on his toes with Lambo or I-pin causing trouble, especially since he had confiscated all of Lambo's weapons and the dreaded bazooka beforehand.<p>

Most of the day had been spent with everyone talking amongst themselves about their plans for the vacation, along with stopping by the arcade across the street to play a few of the games. It was now lunch time and everyone had stopped by a café to enjoy some much needed drinks.

"Ah," Yamamoto sighed as he finished his soda. "That hit the spot."

"Ah, Lambo-san is full," Lambo exclaimed as he set his empty can on the table.

"How come you didn't get a soda, Veronica-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah..." Veronica rubbed her head nervously; she had purchased a bottle of water for herself and Byakuran. "I'm not a big fan of carbonated drinks, so I tend to stay away from them."

"They sting tongue," Byakuran said, sticking his tongue out as an emphasis and bringing laughter to the group.

"That they do," Kyoko agreed.

"Hey, Lambo! Get out of that!" Tsuna exclaimed. The Bovino had suddenly became interested in Veronica's bag and was now rummaging around in it.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san found pretty item," Lambo said, holding up something in the air. Upon a closer look, it seemed to be a badge of some sort with a design of a white lion on the front.

"Be careful with that, Lambo," Veronica said. "That's a family heirloom."

"Then why are you carrying it with you?" Gokudera asked.

Veronica shrugged. "Truth is, I haven't a clue myself. I got it from Grandma Breen before she passed and she had me promise to keep it with me at all times."

"It must be very special," Haru said.

Veronica nodded.

"Oi, give that here you stupid cow," Gokudera angrily said and easily snatched it out of the parading Bovino's hands.

"Ah! Give that back, Baka-dera," Lambo howled. "That's Lambo-san's!"

"No it aint, you brat," Gokudera said as the others gathered around to look at the item.

Edged with what had to have been gold, the lion was composed of ivory and stood with both paws up as if to leap at a skyward target against the onyx background. The large feline was so finely detailed that it was as if one could see the indiviual hairs on its mane, and underneath its forelegs was a large, ornate, gold V.

"Hahi! So pretty!" Haru said with excitement. "Where did your grandmother get it?"

Veronica shrugged. "All I remember is Grandma Breen always having it with her. She once told me that it was part of our family history, but she didn't elaborate."

"What's the V for?" Kyoko asked.

"Not a clue, but Grandma often told me it was for 'Veronica'."

"That's EXTREMELY cool!" Ryohei said.

Tsuna nodded in agreement. Just then, he felt a prescence that wasn't at all friendly and began to look around.

"What's wrong, Jūdaime?" Gokudera asked, glancing around.

"I'm not sure," Tsuna began when his Hyper Intuition screamed at him. "Everybody duck!"

Thankfully, everyone immediately did and a black tinted wind suddenly blew through out the area, upsetting the tables and sending people screaming. It only lasted for a second and the group slowly glanced up at their surroundings.

"What in the EXTREME was that?" Ryohei asked.

"I didn't know we were expecting strong winds today," Yamamoto said.

"Idiot," Gokudera said. "What was that, Jūdaime?"

Tsuna shook his head in not knowing, till something caught his attention.

Or rather...someone.

Dressed in a dark cloack with the hood down, was a boy of perhaps eleven years standing a few yards in front of the group. His hair was a pale blonde and fashioned in a pageboy hair cut, and his eyes were blank orbs of cobalt blue.

Even if he appeared harmless, Tsuna felt that the boy was far from it.

"Who's that?" Kyoko asked, having caught sight of the boy.

"Do you know him, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"You idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed. "How could Jūdaime know him?"

"Byakuran, stay behind me," Veronica said. Byakuran made no move to protest and obeyed his sister.

"Oi," Gokudera called out to the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy stared at the silverette before saying in a soft tone. "Are you the Vongola Famiglia?"

Tsuna felt his stomach drop; this boy was part of the mafia!

"And if we are," Gokudera sent back. "What about it?"

"I heard that the Vongola have two Mist Guardians," the boy said. "Both with mismatched eyes; do you know where the second one is?"

Tsuna felt the knot tighten; if the boy was asking about Chrome and Mukuro, and with all the attacks on Illusionists, it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one.

"Y-You attacked Mukuro-sama?" Chrome choked out her question.

The boy turned to Chrome and everyone tensed; this would not end well.

"I have no knowledge about anyone by that name," he said monotonously. "My orders were to find the second Mist Guardian and see if it is the person we're looking for. Since you aren't who I'm looking for..." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll kill you."

"You'll have to go through us first," Gokudera shouted as the others stood in front of Chrome.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan," Tsuna said. "Get everyone out of here. We'll handle this."

"Got it," the two girls replied and gathered up the children. Chrome immediately followed them, followed by Veronica and Byakuran. The small retreating group made it to behind some bushs and opted to stay and watch what would happen.

"In that case," the boy brought up a hand, showing something akin to a tatoo in the form of an upside down traingle with a line through the lower point and colored in light turquoise on the back of his hand.

"I'll defeat you first." The mark then began to glow blue and a wind began to blow.

"_Black Wind!_" Like before, a black-tinted wind erupted in the area, but this one was more akin to a tornado. Leaves were torn from branches and benches were tossed around like paper in the wind. Some light poles were bent by the sheer force and a few crashed down, releasing shards of glass into the wind.

Tsuna instinctively reached into his pocket, where he found the bottle of Dying Will Pills. Ever since the Shimon Incident, he had taken the habit—more like forced to do it by Reborn—in carrying the pills around. Still, he hoped he wouldn't need to use them.

"What's with this wind? I'll blow him away!" Gokudera made to grab his dynamite, but was stopped by Tsuna.

"Don't, Gokudera-kun," he said. "Your dynamite will get blown away in this wind and hit other people."

"Che." Gokudera snarled. "Then what are we going to do? We can't get to him in this wind!"

"I'll EXTREMELY do something!" Ryohei shouted and took on his firing stance.

"_Maximum Cannon!_" Ryohei shouted, sending the powered-up punch in the boy's direction.

The energy pierced through the black wind and the boy barely made it out of the way in time and the attack left a trench in the pavement. Ryohei immediately followed up with several punches to the evading boy, struggling to land a solid hit on the kid.

"You're EXTREMELY good! You should join the Boxing club!"

"Don't recruit an enemy, Turf-Top!" Gokudera shouted.

"Don't get in my way!" The boy shouted. _"Black Wind Torrent!"_

A short gust of wind struck the boxer, but thanks to his training, Ryohei managed to resist being blown away. With a push from his feet once the wind subsided, Ryohei reached the boy and succeeded in landing a punch straight to the cheek, sending the smaller boy flying and landing in some bushes.

"Amazing," Veronica said. "Is he this…extreme?"

"Oni-san takes pride in his boxing," Kyoko said happily.

"Very good, Ryohei," a child-like voice said then from Tsuna's side.

"Reborn!"

The hitman smirked. "Seems like trouble will always find you, eh Dame-Tsuna? I brought this to you, Yamamoto," he said, holding up Yamamoto's sword.

"Yosh, thanks kid." Yamamoto said, taking the sword. "Now we can fight the kid."

As the Rain Guardian spoke, the boy leapt from the cover of the bushes and landing on the concrete ground.

"I'll go first," Gokudera said, taking out his dynamite. With that wind out of the way, there was no stopping his attack.

"I won't let you! _Black Wind Burst!_" The boy shouted and a blast of wind erupted from his position. He then sent a gust of wind toward Gokudera as he relased his bombs; the dynamite got caught in the wind and was sent hurdling to the sky, where they exploded.

Gokudera smirked. "You missed some," he said, pointing to the boy's feet.

The boy's eyes widened and glanced down, where half a dozen lighted dynamites ate away at their fuses. The explosives hit dead on and the boy was tossed into the air.

"_Yarazu no Ame!_" Yamamoto shouted, kicking Shigure Kintoki into the air and sending it straight at the boy to stab him in mid air.

"_Black Wind Barrier!_" The boy righted himself in mid air and a gust of wind kicked up in front of him, sending the sword back to the ground.

Yamamoto ran forward to catch it as the boy landed.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, huh?" The boy said. "I didn't think people still practiced it. Impressive."

"Aw, thanks," Yamamoto said with his cheerful grin. "My old man taught me."

"You idiot!" Gokudera shouted. "Don't be fooled by him."

"_Black Wind Bullet!_" The boy shouted and a ball of condensed, black wind appeared in his hand. With no movement on his part, the sphere shot out toward the Storm and Rain Guardians.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Veronica shouted. "Get out of the way!"

"Too late," the boy said calmly as the attack hit dead on, bringing up a dust cloud.

As the dust settled, a third figure was shown, holding the black sphere in a gloved hand.

"Tsuna..?" Veronica stared wide eyes from her place at the bushes. Just what was going on? It looked as if Tsuna was a completely different person.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san's getting serious now!" Haru exclaimed, her arms tightening dangerously around Lambo in the process.

"Lambo-san…can't breathe!" the Bovino choked out.

"Hahi! Sorry, Lambo-kun!"

Tsuna, unaware of the exchange of the watching girls, stared calmly at the boy with his gold eyes, his Sky Flame burning brightly on his forehead. He tightened his hand around the sphere and it collapsed with a puff of air.

"I'm giving you one chance," Tsuna said calmly. "Leave."

The boy stared before glancing to the side, where the girls and children were.

"Not before I complete my mission," he said and practically flew to the group.

"Everyone, run!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't go near my sister!" Ryohei shouted, landing a punch on the flying kid and sending him off course.

"Blast it!" The boy muttered as he skidded on the ground, a bruise forming on his face. "There's too many of them."

"We'll aske one more time," Gokudera growled, dynamites in hand. "Why are you attacking us?"

The boy's eyes narrowed; Tsuna could instantly see that this kid was a true member of the mafia.

"We only want the Illusionists," the boy said. "We aren't going against your family."

Chrome shrunk farther in the bush, hiding behind Veronica and Byakuran.

"Illusionists?" Veronica asked. "What's he talking about?"

"Hahi! So he really is responsible!" Haru squeaked. "I thought Tsuna-sama was worried over nothing."

"That explains why either Oni-san or one of the others is always with Tsuna," Kyoko mused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Veronica asked.

The two girls glanced at each other; should they tell Veronica the truth? It was clear that Tsuna didn't want to involve their new friends in their world, but it seemed that Veronica and Byakuran had unintentionally been brought into the mix.

Wondering on how to aproach such a sensitive topic, they looked to Chrome for any ideas.

Chrome's attention, however, was focused on the boy; she wanted to ask him about Mukuro, but with the intention to harm her evident and without Mukuro to replace her illusions, Chrome was like a sitting duck.

"Mukuro-sama..." she said softly, praying that the illusionist and her two comrades were okay.

"Why are you attacking Illusionists?" Tsuna asked. "What have they done to you?"

The boy glared back. "You really don't know anything do you?"

"Haha...What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

"The illusionist I seek is the key that we need," the boy said and Tsuna felt a sense of dread at what was said next.

"The key to renew the Vendicatore."

_Vendicatore?_ Tsuna thought. _What's that? It sounds Italian, so could it be a group? Hie! What if it's a Mafia group?_

"What is a Vendicatore?" Yamamoto asked.

"I EXTREMELY don't get it," Ryohei added.

The boy scoffed. "I'll let you go for now." Just like before, a massive wind whipped up around the boy.

"But next time we meet, I won't hesitate to kill you if I must."

In a split second, the wind died down and the boy was nowhere to be found.

"He got away," Reborn mused.

The Dying Will Flame disentagrated from Tsuna's forehead and the gloves reverted back to their mitten size.

"You did pretty well, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, turning to leave. "I guess I'll cut your training for the next few days."

What was said next wasn't what he expected.

"Oi, Reborn," Tsuna glanced at his tutor. "What's Vendiactore? The boy mentioned something about that?"

Reborn's face darkened. "Don't worry yourself with it, Dame-Tsuna. Enjoy the rest of your free time." And with that, the world's number one hitman left the park.

_Because things aren't going to be peaceful for long._

* * *

><p>"We're home," Veronica called out as she and Byakuran entered their home later that day.<p>

"Welcome home you two," Mimi called from the kitchen. "You two ready for dinner? It's just about ready."

"Yes," came two the voice of two siblings.

"Sorella," Byakuran turned to his sister. "Fratello is cool isn't he?"

Veronica smiled. "Yes, that he is."

"Do you think," Byakuran added, "he's like the others?"

Veronica pondered a moment. "I really don't know, Byaku, but I really didn't expect one of _them_ to show up."

"Do you think we should tell Fratello and others?" Byakuran asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Mmm. Not Tsuna and the others," Veronica said, "not yet at least. We need to know what _they_ are after before we can tell them. I'll tell the gang though; they're coming next week, so it's best if they're prepared."

"What about Papan and Maman?" Byakuran asked.

"We'll talk about it during dinner," Veronica smiled. "I got to do something, so I'll see you down for dinner."

"Okay." With that, Byakuran ducked into the bathroom to wash for dinner.

Veronica, however, retreated to her room, where a laptop sat with a headphone and mic set. Placing the headphones on, Veronica booted up the electronic; soon, the screen sang with life and the red-haired clicked on an icon.

Four screens appeared and soon four faces filled the screen.

"Hey guys," Veronica greeted her friends. "Wait till you hear this..."

* * *

><p><em>Questo è orribile.<em>: That's horrible.

**And the plot thickens! I decided to redo this chapter since it lacked the…attention grabber that stories need.**

**Please review, though flames will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs!**


End file.
